The Arbor
The Arbor is a golden island off the southwestern-most part of Westeros, ruled by House Redwyne. It is considered part of the Reach, and is separated from the mainland by the Redwyne Straits. It is protected by the Redwyne fleet, the largest fleet of the Seven Kingdoms. The port town of Ryamsport is located on the Arbor, as well as the settlements of Vinetown and Starfish Harbor. Smaller islands in the vicinity of the Arbor include Stonecrab Cay, the Isle of Pigs, the Mermaid's Palace, Horseshoe Rock, and Bastard's Cradle. The Arbor and its surrounding isles are an excellent center for shipbuilding. The Arbor is also home to Houses Willum, Cockshaw and Dunn. Culture The Arbor is known for making the best wine in Westeros, especially a terrific red one and a gold wine. Wine from the Arbor is usually sweeter than wine from Dorne. While they are known for their gold and red wines, they do produce other wines. The majority of it's inhabitants are employed in the vineyards or the shipyards creating the Redwyne namesakes. History Times of Legend It is said that the Arbor was originally inhabited by men who tended to fields of wheat to sustain themselves. When their fields could no longer be sown, they became desperate and contacted the mainland to plead for assistance. Garth Greenhand, the High King of the First Men, sent his son Gilbert of the Vines to assist the people of the Arbor. Gilbert taught the inhabitants how to grow grapevines and turn the fruits of their labour into the delicious nectar known as wine. Gilbert of the Vines is said to have been the founding member of House Redwyne. Era of the First Men During the Era of the First Men, the Arbor was under the rule of the then powerful Ironborn driftwood kings. The island was raided often, its women dragged off to be salt-wives to the Ironborn and its men taken as thralls. Over time, the raiding declined and the Arbor fell into its own dominion. Kings of the Arbor As the reach of the Ironborn declined, the Arbor rose. House Redwyne ruled as Kings of the Arbor, protecting its domain from the still often Ironborn raids. The Arbor was eventually absorbed into the Kingdom of the Reach after the then Redwyne King was lost at sea during a storm, allowing his cousin, King Meryn III Gardener, to integrate the island into his Kingdom. During the Andal Invasion, fleets from the Arbor and Oldtown protected the Reach from naval attacks. Targaryen Era Before Aegon Targaryen invaded Westeros, there were reliable reports that he often hawked at the Arbor as a guest of Lord Redwyne. During Aegon's Conquest, the Redwyne's stayed on their island as the Reach burned. After gaining Highgarden, Aegon looked to demand the submission of the Arbor, Oldtown and Dorne. But before he could make his way south, he received word that King Torrhen Stark had crossed the Neck with his army. When Aegon eventually arrived in Oldtown, Lord Redwyne was there to kneel alongside Lord Manfred Hightower at the behest of the High Septon. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Redwynes declared for the greens but the Arbor was untouched by the fighting. During the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, the Arbor suffered from a drought and its grapes turned to raisins on the vine. The island was also raided by ironborn pirates around that time. Prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Elia Martell visited the Arbor on their way to Casterly Rock where their mother was to broker their marriage to the Lannister twins, Cersei and Jaime. War of the Usurper Nothing of note happened at the Arbor during the War. War of the Five Kings Lord Paxter Redwyne states that King Joffrey's Valor is being constructed at the Arbor in honor of King Joffrey I Baratheon. The Arbor is attacked by the Ironborn after the fall of the Shield Islands. Most of the Redwyne fleet is away at the siege of Dragonstone, and the small fleet left to defend the island is overwhelmed and destroyed. This allows the Ironborn to send their ships into the Whispering Sound and threaten Oldtown. Lord Paxter split his forces and sent a quarter of his fleet up the Mander to protect Highgarden and rid the Mander of any Ironborn forces, a quarter up to the Shield Islands and half to the Arbor to rid the Ironborn and protect his home. The fleets of the Hightowers and Redwynes defeated King Euron outside the Whispering Sound, and forced him to retreat to the Shield Islands as the Ironborn holdings in the Arbor and on the coast are retaken. Recent Events Over the past years after the Ironborn bent to the North, the Arbor has yet to be raided and has seen no action besides Lords from all over visiting. The construction of The Gallant Stag, King Alesander I Baratheon's flagship, was completed in 363 AC in Vinetown. Settlements Ports Ryamsport Ryamsport is the main port of the Arbor. Almost all of its imports and exports go through its ports, along with any of the incoming lords looking to visit House Redwyne. Vinetown Vinetown is the second largest port of the Arbor, twin city of Starfish Harbor. While Vinetown has a port, it is utilized more as a shipyard than a port. Ships are constructed in Vinetown and Ryamsport and sailed on a specific route through Mermaid's Palace and Bastard's Cradle from Vinetown to Starfish Harbor to test their construction. Starfish Harbor Starfish Harbor is the third largest port of the Arbor, twin city of Vinetown. As it is with Vinetown, Starfish Harbor is utilized more as a shipyard than a port. While imports and exports still enter here, it is used far more frequently as a shipyard. Islands Mermaid's Palace Mermaid's Palace is a trio of islands just off the north-east coast of the Arbor. It is often visited by the inhabitants of the Arbor as a place of leisure. House Redwyne favors these islands over the others due to their sand bars that allow foot travel between the three islands. Bastard's Cradle Bastard's Cradle is a cluster of islands, one larger than the other, off the east coast of the Arbor. It is avoided by the inhabitants of the Arbor seeing that there is a species of venomous snakes that call Bastard's Cradle home. Only the most insane thrill seekers dock their ship on Bastard's Cradle. Horseshoe Rock Horseshoe Rock is a single island off of the south-east coast of the Arbor. It's name comes from the indigenous species of crabs that have claws in the shape of a horseshoe. It is often used as a fishing island by the inhabitants of the Arbor. Isle of Pigs The Isle of Pigs is a cluster of islands off the south coast of the Arbor. Looked at in the right light and from the right direction, the isles could resemble a pig if you squint. The Isles are far too rocky and its walls are too high for any to visit. Stonecrab Cay Stonecrab Cay is the only cluster of islands off the west coast of the Arbor. As it is with Mermaid's Palace, Stonecrab Cay is often used as a getaway. The high sand bar allows for foot travel between the islands. The beaches of the islands are made of a gray sand, not unlike clay, and is reported to be very soothing on the skin. Stonecrab Cay is favored by the ladies of the Arbor. Keeps Gilbert's Keep Gilbert's Keep is a medium-sized keep located just inland near the middle of the island. Some say it was built by Gilbert of the Vines himself, others say it was created after the descendants of the legendary figure amassed wealth. The keep is surrounded by the largest vineyard on the Arbor. The keep has a massive storage room that stores a mural of different wines. It is home to the Master of Vines, Master of the Hunt and Master of Finance. Redwyne Keep Redwyne Keep, the main keep of the powerful Reachman house, is located in the mountainside of the largest port town of Ryamsport. It was built by the early Kings of the Arbor and still serves as their main keep. Cockshaw Keep Cockshaw Keep is home to House Cockshaw, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Willum Keep Willum Keep is home to House Willum, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Dunn Keep Dunn Keep is home to House Dunn, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Category:House Redwyne Category:Locations Category:Reach